


Not A Boring Day

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after reading a one shot my friend wrote, which was amazing. And I like the idea of coffee shop romances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Boring Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037491) by [potatoesarenotforsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex). 



> Hey! This is my first time on Archive as a writer, and I hjope you enjoy this! I wrote this a while ago but I hope it's still good. :D 
> 
> Quick disclaimer. I don't work, nor ever been to a Starbucks before, so this is just what I think it looks like. And I mean no disrespect if your name is Kate. I just randomly chose a name.

I ran around my tiny apartment, pulling socks and shoes on as I hopped to the bathroom. Taking one look at my rugged, curly hair, I sighed. I did not have time to deal with this disaster right now. I hurriedly ran my hands through my hair, before pulling on my top and walking out the door. It took me 5 seconds until I realised I did not have my phone nor my keys. I ran inside, grabbed them from the dining room table, and for the second time that morning, I rushed outside, thankfully locking the door this time. I walked quickly to the shop, the warm spring breeze blowing around me. I opened the door and went straight to the back, pinning my nametag on and walking back out, ready to start what was sure to be yet another boring day.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Dan?" Kate asked.

"I was fine till I saw you." I replied, glaring at her before wiping the benches and stacking the cups. She may be a good worker, but Kate can be a real pain. She loves antagonizing me, and I don't need her crap.

I mindlessly fulfilled orders, cleaned tables, and ignored Kate's endless tease.

"Um, hello." I looked up, and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, matching perfectly with a breathtaking face. After a confused look and small smile from blue-eyed stranger, I realised I was staring. I shook my head slightly and focused.

"Sorry, you uh. You just have really beautiful eyes." I quickly mumbled.

"What would you like?" I asked, trying to not blush but failing, as he smiled back at me.

"Thank you, I like yours. Like chocolate sauce on ice cream. Uh, I would like a medium hot chocolate please." He replied. Was I mistaken, or was he blushing too now…

"Certainly. What's your name?"

"Phil."

"I see. Well, Phil, your coffee will be ready soon."

He nodded in thanks, and I turned around, busying myself with making his drink. Once it was made, I sprinkled chocolate over the top, secured the lid, and scribbled Phil on the side, a small smiley face next to it. I set his drink on the counter, and was about to call his name when he saw me. Our eyes connected, before he shyly smiled and walked over. I handed him his drink.

"Thanks, Steve." He said. I looked at him in confusion, and he pointed to my nametag. Instead of Dan, it said Steve. I must have grabbed the wrong nametag when I walked in.

"Oh, ha. That's uh, that's not my name. I was hurrying this morning and I accidentally picked the wrong tag. I'm Dan." I said, leaning over to shake his hand.

"I see, well sorry. Thank you, Dan." He turned to walk away, and out of random instinct, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm nearly finished my shift, would you like to sit and have a chat? You just seem like a really interesting person."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I, uh, um." I stuttered, unable to process actual words.

"Because, the answer is yes." Phil said, leaning over the counter to kiss me quickly, before turning away and sitting at the nearest empty table. I stood there for a far few minutes, my lips tingling from where he kissed them. Today wasn't as boring a day as I previously thought.


End file.
